Triforce Fallen
by Talicor
Summary: In the midst of turmoil, and full-out war, the eternal cycle has finally begun to close. Old enemies made friends, and ancient villains surface in all their might. Link, haunted by memories past, seeks answers. The real question though, is if he will actually get them. (Hyrule Warriors AU, with remixed villains, keep tuned!)


_Hello, readers, both guest and registered, I finally bring you something new to chew on._

 _It's been a while since I've sat down and really determined to write out a good fantasy, so forgive me any lackluster storytelling xD_

 _As you can see, this is a Zelda fanfic, mostly centraled around the events of Hyrule Warriors._

 _Though, as it is an AU, and an original take on a "what could have happened" there are some artistic liberties taken, and personal headcanons **galore**._

 _The main ones, I'll be sure to explain here in these long-winded notes up top, and eventually will just have a link to my Tumblr when I throw up a Master Post of all the HCs involved with this fic._

 _For now though, the only one that really comes into effect here, is that I personally believe Eldin, Volvagia, and Volga are all the same dragon, just changed slightly with each reincarnation, and DOES remember everything from his previous lives._

 _Kinda like the rest of the people in the cycle._

 _ANYWAY_

 _ENJOY_

 _(And, y'know, leave a review, I am totally open for concrit!)_

* * *

Chapter One

 _They never said war was easy._

Armored feet pound over fields, rain causing the hurried march of warriors to devolve into nothing more than hasty splashes, constantly breaking any rhythm that nature had set in place by the steady pattering of water.

Two forces opposed one another out here, the sodden forms of soldiers and monsters glistening alike in the torrential storm, slicked with sweat and grime, just as much with rain.

Yet in this drab world of mud and sodden beings…

One stood in the midst of them all, perfectly dry, despite being in the thick of the fighting himself, wielding a spear meant for nothing short of dealing death as the cry went out with the dying breaths of a soldier.

"Dragon on the field!"

Clad in heavy scarlet plate, the dragon did not appear quite as one would expect—instead of raining down from above on blazing wings akin to tales of old— _this_ dragon stood among humans on even terms, emulating their form.

Spear slamming into the chest of another soldier, the dragon was quick to end his breath with a crushing blow from an armored foot, snapping ribs and spilling blood. Several more went down as he twirled the scarlet weapon, clipping throats as it went.

 _Volga_.

It was a name seldom spoken outside of battle, as if the very word would bring down the warrior's smoldering wrath, unstoppable, much like the fire that poured from the very same knight's lungs, scorching all in his range.

"Where are your real warriors?!"

Driving his weapon through several more of the Hylian Forces, the dragon bellowed his challenge, carnage pooling in his burning trail.

Great spear flashing and slicing through all who crossed his path, the Dragon Knight remained a burning pillar amidst the rain, puddles boiling where he step foot.

There was one in particular he sought out here, and it was infuriating to no end that the Hero in Green continued to elude him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Far above the chaos below, that very hero stood on a grassy hillside, protected from the violence and din of battle.

He hated every moment of it.

 _I should be down there, not sitting aside…_

For months though—since the beginning of the war—Link had been plagued by nightmarish episodes of ancient memories, the flood of times long past a crippling force in the midst of battle.

He'd almost died six times—just in the last week—having only the Princess's assassin, Sheik, to thank for his survival.

Now, his sword hand itched akin to some incurable rash.

People were _dying_ down there.

He was supposed to be the Hero of Courage, not the Hero of Seizures and Dramatic Episodes.

The only thought out here to comfort him was that he could finally end it all at last out here.

 _If our plan works, anyway.._

Since the war's beginning, the dragon had served as the greatest trigger to his recycled conscience.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _"You… You treated my wounds?"_

 _All around me, the dark stone of the Goron City thrums with radiant warmth, though my very bones ache._

 _I can feel bandages stiffening the side of my face, concealing throbbing burns as I look about the dim cavern, soft sounds of music greeting my ears._

 _"It'd be really bad if the Hero of Time were to die."_

 _Eyes snapping up, a slim figure meets my gaze, their wrapped fingers plucking at a golden harp with delicate motions._

 _Blood-shaded eye donning their flat chest, I am struck by an odd familiarity._

 _I've seen that symbol somewhere before.._

 _"Because there'd be no one to fight Ganondorf?_

 _My words are blunt, yes, but after all I've been through, I could care less for politeness._

 _Seemingly disappointed at my manners, the stranger simply shook their head._

 _"The only one who can defeat the evil dragon Volvagia is you."_

 _"He's NOT an evil dragon!"_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Staggering from the sudden return of a scene from ages past, Link squeezed his eyes shut.

That is why he was out here.

Why he held an instrument in his hands, as opposed to his sword.

"Are you alright?"  
In a voice not unlike the one he had just escaped, the question was no less valid, causing the hero to glance aside.

Meeting his gaze with ruby eyes, a Sheikah warrior stood, familiar harp at her back, and unlit torch in her hands, protected from the rain by its very nature of being pitch soaked.

"I… Yeah…" Link dismissed, shaking his head, "Yeah…

Let's just see if this works, alright?"

Nodding in confirmation, the Sheikah set her torch ablaze, waving it through the air to get the dragon's attention.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Far below, the Dragon Knight burned, both in rage, and the fire that encompassed him like a mantle of war. Darkness had taken the skies in the form of thunderheads; raining what seemed to be an eternal storm and blinding the colliding forces with flashes of jagged energy tearing the very fabric of the heavens.

This was where Volga belonged.

In the mire and shattering collision of battle, he was _home_. Free to cut down enemies and show his skill in a fearsome wave of carnage and flames; his possessed gaze remained for the hero alone.

After all, he was the _true_ challenge here.

The only one to offer a chance at testing the dragon's grit, for none had ever beaten the mighty Hero of Courage, the one in green of which legends often spoke, and songs sung.  
 _There_.

A sudden spark flashed from the crest of a rain-slicked hill, far above the death the dragon wrought upon the land, its smell carrying an unmistakable musk of the deep woods.

From where the boy came, and had carried that scent throughout the ages.

It was one the dragon knew well—but for reasons he could not discern—and sent him into the air with a bellow, draconic form blooming upon touching the sky, blazing body shining like a comet amidst the chilling rains, surging forward with all his might.

The boy _would_ face him in battle.

He would make sure of it.

He _had_ to.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Here he comes…" Continuing to wave the torch to attract the great beast, only the young assassin's scarlet eyes shimmered in its quaint light amidst the storm, edges of her face softly lit.

The dragon was nearer now, armored maw opened in a scream of anger and triumph as he seared toward them with a trailing of steam and fire in his wake.

 _Come on…_

The Hero took a shaking breath, eyes trained on the creature, watching its possessed, scalding gaze flash with deadly intent as their opposing sights locked on one another.

Subconsciously, his grip tightened on the ancient stone instrument in his hands.

Known as the Ocarina of Time, it was the only thing that came to mind as being strong enough to break Cia's magic.

"Any _time_ , Link!" The Sheikah grit, growing nervous as the boy did nothing, dragon closer with every beat of smoldering wings.

It was only them out here, after all; no backup, should the hero fail to bring the dragon down…

One beat…

Two…

 _Three…_

Bringing the legendary ocarina to his lips in a snapping motion, the young man closed his eyes, falling in rhythm with the music that rang out from the small instrument, piercing the very storm it had summoned.

The Song of Healing, as it was known in ages past; it was taught to a hero long before his own time, though this newest incarnation played it with no less skill, memories of long ago having scorched the tune into his mind.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Had he been himself, the dragon would've anticipated such musical trickery from the hero.

But then again… If he _was_ himself, none of this would've been necessary.

Music weaving into magic, the song shot out like captivating ribbons, stronger than any mortal chains, yet more gentle than the most benign touch of a maiden's hand as they snared the dragon in the sky, bringing his flying rage short.

 ** _Remember._**

The voice was not of this world, echoing and ethereal, finding place within the enraptured being short, ribbons of magic as rose petals about his harsh, armored flesh.

 ** _You are not a monster, noble dragon._**

 ** _But a guardian._**

 ** _A patron of Power, to balance the maddened deity, not a tool to keep the weights in his favor._**

 **_Your hero needs you, great Eldin._**

 ** _Though lives have passed, and eras gone by, your promise remains eternal._**

 **_Awake, fair beast._**

 ** _Take up your mantle, bear it with pride._**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Gods, please let this work.."

Standing with her torch aloft, Sheik watched with a sort of anxiousness, uncertain whether the dragon falling still bade ill or good for those who fought below.

Whether it was good for _them_ , the Hero and assassin as they stood upon the crest, Link playing with every fiber he could muster.

 _Please._

High above, the dragon was suspended on roseate petals of magic, flowing from nowhere, and keeping the fiery form still, eyes shut to the world.

All was dark, falling into awed silence at the spectacle; monsters at a loss as they witnessed their general in such a position, the human soldiers staring up in disbelief.

Still though, the hero played, brow furrowing as he poured his soul into every note, not heeding the spectacle before him.

 _I can't kill you again, Volvagia…_

 _Please, come back…_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Look!"

Sentry crying out from where he stood upon the ruins within the two sides fought, the Hylian thrust a finger toward the sky.

Toward the dragon, who's eyes opened with a shattering of ancient and knowing light, onyx pupils dividing once blank expanses of green

 _I am the Patron._

 _I am all that stands between unbalance and balance of Power._

 _Goddesses above, fill my heart with strength._

 ** _And so, it shall be done, noble beast._**

 ** _Guardian spirit._**

All at once, the trance broke, dragon spinning upward in free motion, glimmering trails of magic clinging to his mighty form, now sent spiraling overhead.

Parting his jaws in a triumphant screech, he was _free_.

Torn from the grasp of evil, and reminded his true purpose once more.

So now…

He called retreat.

A final order of his forces for them to disperse, and return to the caves they once called home with him.

Aerolfos, Dinolfos, Lizaolfos, Dodongos, and all other scaled beasts that were under his command were now just as free as the Dragon Knight.

The Guardian of the Caves—as he was properly known—was finished with darkness, his children also.

 _Return home, my valiant companions… Allow me to remain only to mend my mistakes, and keep my promise.._

 _But this…_

 _This is not your war._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The cry of the dragon broke Link from a trance of his own, ocarina leaving his lips on a short gasp, eyes alight in worry.

 _Have I just unleashed further terror?_

"They're… _leaving_.." his partner murmured, brow furrowing, and gesturing with a hand to draw the hero's attention downward, both of them observing the blatant retreat of the dragon's reptilian forces.

"Does that mean…" Link swallowed, bringing his cerulean gaze upward, breath seeming to leave his body as the dragon soared free, wreathed in a pure fire, not tainted with darkness as before.

"Yeah…" The Sheikah breathed, gazing upward as well, hands falling to her side with the departure of rain. "We did it.."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE know that there will definitely be more to this story!_**

 ** _The first chapter was quite mellow, but I assure you things will pick up from here on out!_**

 ** _Love or hate it, I appreciate feedback!_**

 ** _~Talicor_**


End file.
